DESTINY 2
by Sakura Ahn
Summary: Infinitely Yours Kris


DESTINY

Author : Sakura Katsushika ( infinitexo_vip)

Main Cast : Luhan Kris

Other Cast : Sehun Baekhyun Lay Chen and Other

Genre : romance #May Be -_- , Komedi #Kalau bisa -_-

Length : Chapter

Chapter : 2 / ?

Warning ! TYPOS

Holaaaa,,saya baru buat ff baru ^^ ,, kali ini PERTAMA KALINYA saya buat YAOI -_- ,, soalnya takut banget kalau feelnya gg dapet -,- ,, tapi teman saya sekaligus gege saya ngomong kalau apapun itu kalau udah kemauan pasti bisa, jangan peduli kalau ada yang gg suka,,yang penting udah berusah ^^. So, Sarah coba buat deh ^^ ,, dan lagi ff ini diambil dari novel "INFINITELY YOURS" karangan ORIZUKAada yang pernah baca ? ,, kebetulan novel itu bagus banget _ ,, dan saya jadi tertarik buat ff gini deh,,tapi alur ceritanya saya usahakan beda sedikit -_- ,, Jadi mohon maaf kalau masih banyak kekurangan ,, secara saya masih Newbie ._. ,, oKris dari pada banyak omong #yaiyalah ._. ,, langsung aja ,,

-STORY BEGIN-

_INCHEON AIRPORT_

KRIS POV~

'Huh, akhirnya bisa selamat sampai tujuan, emm kemana namja itu ? aissh, kenapa aku harus memikirkannya, lebih baik aku pergi sebelum bertemu dengannya lagi'.

Kris berjalan menuju Bus yang telah disiapkan untuk para tourist, disana juga sudah berdiri Lay yang terus mengawasi anggota-anggota tour. Kris melangkah masuk ke Bus tersebut, dan sepertinya ia benar-benar sial hari ini. Luhan, namja itu sudah duduk dikursi penumpang dan lagi Luhan duduk disamping Kris.

'Siaaalll, kenapa dia ada disini lagi, huh' kesal Kris

KRIS POV End~

"Woaahhh, kita bertemu lagi, ohh ia kan sudah ku bilang kita itu pasangan" Pekik Luhan ketika melihat Kris

"Hmm" Gumam Kris, ia tak mau berbicara banyak karena sudah pasti namja mungil dihadapannya ini akan terus mengoceh panjang lebar.

"Hei, karena aku sudah tahu namamu, tapi kau belum tahu namakukan ? kenalkan aku Xi Luhan, tapi kau boleh memanggilku Luhan" Kata Luhan seraya tersenyum manis kepada Kris yang sejak tadi telah duduk manis disampingnya

"Hmm" Gumam Kris lagi kemudian menutup matanya ia memilih untuk tidur dalam perjalanan, bukan karena bosan tetapi karena namja mungil nan cerewet disampingnya ini.

Merasa tidak diberi respon, Luhan menggerutu kesal kemudian duduk dikursinya. Luhan menolehkan kepala kearah Kris yang sedang tertidur.

'Benar-benar sempurna, bahkan disaat tidurpun dia lebih tampan' takjub Luhan kepada Kris

"Berhenti memperhatikan wajahku" Kata itu langsung sontak membuat Luhan terperanjak kaget, bahkan hampir saja terjatuh dari kursi tersebut

"Yak! Kau mengagetkanku" kesal Luhan

Kris memilih melihat keluar jendela, moodnya benar-benar buruk hari ini, baru saja ia akan tertidur pulas tapi karena namja mungil itu terus saja memperhatikannya.

"Annyeong Haseyo, Naneun Oh Sehoon Imnida, kalian boleh memanggilku Sehun, Bangapseumnida" Seorang namja berkulit seputih susu berjalan kedepan kemudian memperkenalkan diri. Sehun, pemimpin Tour Guide di Korea, salah satu alasan mengapa Luhan terus ikut disetiap tour Korea adalah namja itu, Oh Sehun.

"Sehun-ah!" Pekik Luhan kemudian berhambur memeluk Sehun membuat beberapa pengunjung heran dengan tingkah laku Luhan

"Sehun-ah, neomu bogoshippeo" Luhan masih terus memeluk Sehun erat. Awalnya Sehun terkejut tapi kemudian membalas pelukan Luhan

"Nado, Lulu, Bagaimana kabarmu ?" Tanya Sehun kemudian melepas pelukan mereka

"Baik. Sangat baik, bagaimana denganmu tuan Oh ?" Seru Luhan bersemangat

"Haha, aku baik-baik saja" Jawab Sehun tersenyum manis.

"Ekhem, bisakah acara saling rindu-rindu kalian ditunda dulu" Goda Lay

Luhan yang tersadar akhirnya meminta maaf karena terlalu berbuat berlebihan -,- . Bus yang ditumpangi mereka pun melaju ke Kerajaan-kerajaan Korea terdahulu

-SKIP TIME-

Kris berjalan gontai keluar dari Bus, mereka telah sampai ditujuan, Luhan segera berlari mengikuti Sehun yang terus memberi instruksi kepada para pengunjung. Luhan terus saja mengambil foto Sehun dari berbagai sudut dan gaya. Kris benar-benar merasa bosan jika terus seperti ini.

Kris sebenarnya tidak ingin mengikuti tour ini, tapi karena satu alasan ia harus ke Korea dan ikut tour tersebut. Merasa bosan terus berjalan mengelilingi bangunan kerajaan itu, Kris ingin cepat menyelesaikan tugas utamanya pergi ke Korea dan segera pulang ke China ia pun mencoba kabur dari kerumunan pengunjung.

Luhan tersadar Kris meninggalkan barisan, ia pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti namja tersebut.

"Hey Kris kau mau kemana?" Cegah Luhan saat Kris akan masuk kedalam Taxi

"Pergilah, jangan bilang siapa-siapa" Kris berusaha menyingkirkan Luhan

"Shirreeoo!" Teriak Luhan sontak membuat Kris menutup kedua telinganya

"Andwe-yo, kau mau kemana ? kau tidak boleh berpisah dari anggota lainnya, kalau ketahuan Tuan Zhang bagaimana ? bukan hanya kau yang akan kena marah, aku juga karena aku pasangan tourmu" Sergah Luhan panjang lebar, Kris hanya menatapnya malas

"Kau bilang saja kalau aku pergi kepenginapan karena tidak enak badan" Jawab Kris datar kemudian masuk ke Taxi

"Aku Ikut!" belum sempat Kris menutup pintu Taxi itu Luhan buru-buru masuk kedalam

"Cepat turun" Jawab Kris dingin lalu menatap tajam Luhan

"Ti-Tidak Mau! Kau adalah pasangan tourku, aku tidak mau mendapat masalah, pokoknya aku harus ikut" Jawab Luhan mantap setelah berkali-kali menelan kasar salivanya melihat tatapan tajam Kris yang membuat Luhan ketakutan

"Dasar kepala" Ucap Kris kemudian memberi alamat kepada sopir taxi

-SKIP-

Kris dan Luhan tengah berada disebuah rumah kos yang agak tua. Kris berulang kali mencocokkan nomor yang tertera pada lembaran yang digenggamnya dengan nomor yang ada pada pintu rumah kos tersebut.

Kris kemudian mengetuk pintunya namun tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Berulang kali Kris mengetuk pintu tersebut tapi tetap sama, tak ada yang membuka.

"Mungkin dia sedang pergi" Ucap Luhan yang sedari tadi menyaksikan adegan mengetuk pintu dari Kris

'Hhh, kemana kau' batin Kris

"Ya! Kalian berdua, sedang apa disana ?" seorang namja paruh baya keluar dari rumah kos-nya kemudian menghampiri Kris dan Luhan

"Ahh, Apa masih ada yang tinggal disini ?" Tanya Kris pada namja paruh baya tersebut

"Ohh, kalau yang tinggal disini sudah pindah, dulu dia datang bersama kekasihnya katanya mereka akan segera bertunangan jadi ia memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama kekasihnya"

Deg~

Kris terpaku mendengar semua ucapan namja tersebut, Kris benar-benar tak menyangka kalau orang yang menjadi tujuannya ke Korea ini akan segera bertunangan, bahkan mungkin mereka telah bertunangan dan tinggal menunggu resepsi pernikahannya

"Lalu kemana dia sekarang ?" Tanya Kris lagi mencoba bersikap biasa

"Emm, aku tak tahu, ia hanya mengatakan itu saja" Jawab namja itu

"Ohh, Baiklah. Terima kasih" Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih Kris langsung berjalan balik

"Y-yaa!Tunggu akuuu, Ehh terima kasih banyak atas bantuannya" Ucap Luhan sopan kemudian membungkuk

"Ne" jawab namja itu kemudian membungkuk juga, setelahnya Luhan langsung bergegas mengikuti Kris

"Hey, Tunggu aku!" Teriak Luhan

"Apa kita tidak pulang ? nanti Tuan Zhang marah" Ucap Luhan saat masuk kedalam Taxi

Drrtt~ Drrtt~ Drrtt~

"Yeobeoseo.." Jawab Luhan

"..."

"Mianhae"

"..."

"A-Arasseo, kami akan kembali"

~PIP~

"Eum, Tuan Zhang menyuruh kita kembali kepenginapan" Ucap Luhan takut-takut

"Hhh" Kris hanya bergumam

"A-ayo pulang" Ajak Luhan lagi sedikit merengek manja

"Hhh, Baiklah"

"Yeaahhhh! Baiklah, kita pulaanngg, uhh aku benar-benar lapar" Pekik Luhan kemudian memegangi perutnya

Kris hanya menatap Luhan malas.

.

.

.

TEBECE

Kyaaaaaaa,,Gaje gg ? ,, Pasti ia ,, Huweeeeeeee,,

Tebecenya gg pas,, mianhae aku buatnya ngebut _ ,, Maaf juga kalau masih pendek soalnya belum terbiasa nulis ff yang panjang , T.T

Yaahh,, makasih udah mau baca ff gaje ini -_- ,, Aku minta RCL lagi yah ^_^ #Plak

Pai Pai


End file.
